


Können wir Kekse backen, Wolf?

by AstraLowelle



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: Sieglinde wants to bake cookies. Wolf does not want to bake cookies. They bake cookies.
Relationships: Wolfram Gelzer & Sieglinde Sullivan
Kudos: 8





	Können wir Kekse backen, Wolf?

" _Cookies,_ my lady?"

Sieglinde beamed. "Please, Wolf?"

Wolf pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting back a sigh. "My lady... I..."

"It can't be too hard, Wolf, come on! Elizabeth is coming over in two hours and I want to bake cookies! It won't take long, will it?"

_No no no no..._

"Please?"

"...ja."

She was his lady, after all, and it was his duty to serve.

"Thank you!" Sieglinde threw both arms around him, beaming. "I want to make the kind we had last week at Granny Victoria's. Don't you think Lizzie will like those?"

Wolf nodded, already resigned to his cookie-baking fate.

When they reached the kitchen, Wolf found a book of recipes on his alphabetized shelf and began slowly thumbing through it, unable to pronounce half the words and stumbling over them as he attempted to read them out loud to his overexcited charge.

" _What,_ " he demanded finally, after about twenty fruitless seconds of trying to sound out the word on the page, "is a mehringuhoo? Is that _English_? This is an English cookbook!"

Sieglinde giggled. "Let me see."

And upon Wolf holding out the book for her, giggled again. "It says mer-ang, Wolf. I had them at Ciel's house. I think-" her face turned thoughtful- "French, maybe?"

"But this is an English cookbook!" Wolf protested. Why did everything have to be so difficult? He just wanted a recipe for cookies...

"Let me look." Sieglinde began flipping pages. "Ooh! This one has chocolate in it! Let's make this one, Wolf."

Wolf put the book on the counter, studying it carefully. It didn't look too difficult... nothing French or unpronounceable.

He found some bowls and spoons and measuring equipment and then began shuffling through the cabinets for the ingredients.

"Shouldn't we heat up the oven first?" Sieglinde wanted to know. "Sebastian does, when he bakes, doesn’t he?"

 _Himmel..._ Wolf preheated the oven.

Sieglinde began happily mixing the wet ingredients together while Wolf carefully and accidentally spilled flour everywhere. Sighing inwardly, he tried again. This time, the white powder went where it was supposed to. The salt and a few other things followed that, and Wolf began mixing.

"When do we add the chocolate?" Sieglinde had a blob of the mixture on her nose, and Wolf carefully wiped it off before replying.

"At the end, but it has to be crushed first. Do you want to pour your bowl into mine while I mix?"

Sieglinde nodded happily and proceeded to nearly miss and almost drop the entire thing on the floor. "Oops!"

Wolf steadied it, and she tried again. This time, all went smoothly. Wolf stirred carefully, hoping but not entirely sure he hadn't left something out. Sieglinde hummed under her breath as she poured.

"That looks nice!"

The dough was taking shape; it _did_ look nice. Wolf allowed himself a touch of cautious pride before turning his attention to the bar of fine chocolate waiting patiently on the counter.

Here was something he couldn't mess up on.

Wolf took a cleaver from one of the drawers, held it over the chocolate, and set to. Within three seconds the whole thing was pulverized.

Sieglinde poured the chocolate shards into the bowl, and Wolf gave it all one final mix and then began rolling little balls of dough. Sieglinde, with her smaller hands, had a bit of difficulty at first. This did not, however, stop her from stealing frequent tastes until Wolf gently caught her wrist and she giggled.

"They will be ready in-" Wolf slid the pan into the hot oven and straightened, eyeing the recipe book- "around eight minutes, my lady. In the meantime-" he took in his charge's flour-covered clothes- "allow me to change your dress."

Sieglinde looked down with some surprise. "Oh! Yes, Lizzie never has flour on _her_ clothes."

She raised her arms. Hiding a smile, Wolf scooped her up and exited the kitchen, deciding he'd leave cleaning the mess for later.


End file.
